


Living In Winter I Am Your Summer

by kostass



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack Fic, Emphasis on CRACK fic, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Knight Daenerys Targaryen, Lesbian Daenerys Targaryen, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Light Angst, Princess Sansa Stark, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kostass/pseuds/kostass
Summary: Dany is not really a knight but then again Sansa is nobody’s princess.Or the one where Dany throws an apple to an unbearable redhead and ends up In A Situation.





	1. on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title are lyrics from [Me!th ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4MsUsFfWseB9M2plGJyuIw?si=8LlucQhPThWEzku2DS-N9A) by Taylor Swift and Brendon Urie  
> Sansa and Dany are lite rally the song of Ice and Fire and it’s madness luv lite rally madness  
> Honestly I just wanted to write a fanfic with that title and daensa was the most fitting  
> I can barely speak English so sorry if the old English is inaccurate

Sansa wasn’t like any princess Dany had seen her before. Her hair was a furious red, but dampened beside princess Ariel and if Dany thought much about it, it would also look orange in certain lights. Her face was sprinkled with freckles, her eyes a light blue with dots of green. Dany had seen thousands of eyes like that. Sansa wasn’t anything special. She didn’t talk to animals, neither had super long hair or a fairy for godmother.  She also lacked the innocence and goodness that characterized princesses Dany had met through the years. That’s why Dany couldn’t believe she was one.

“A princess of what kingdom may I ask?”  Dany asked for the third time since she met the girl twenty minutes ago. She was minding her business, taking an evening ride with her white horse Drogon in the Enchanted Forest when she heard someone screaming bloody murder and Dany, ever the knight, went into her rescue. The girl was trapped in a bear trap, probably Merida’s doing. Dany made a note to herself to give her a lecture about that later. After getting the girl out of the trap she wanted to take her home, but Dany had never heard about this lady’s hometown before.

“Winterfell. Also known as the North.” Sansa’s lips were permanently turned into a sneer and she looked at Dany as if she were stupid.

“I’m afraid I don’t know that kingdom. I do not wish you to leave alone though but I don’t think there’s so much I can do. I can lend you money and a horse and perhaps that way you can find your way home?”

In reality, Dany was dying to get rid of the strange princess. Normally, she enjoyed rescuing ladies in danger, especially because there wasn’t anything more attractive for women than a knight in shiny armor, she even managed to bed Mulan for a while because of her job, for God’s sake! But this lady was nothing like Dany had seen before, she cursed like a sailor, had a bad temper and managed to get under her skin. She was irritating and the sooner she gets rid of her the better.

But of course, Sansa smelled her intentions like a hound.  “Don’t you dare leave me alone! I need help and as a knight is your duty to assistance as long as the lady in danger needs your help. And I will need you until we get home.”

Dany knew all the Knight’s Vows by memory, she didn’t need an insolent redhead reminding her. She was about to protest that she wasn’t a real knight and that she wasn’t also sure that Sansa was really a princess when the girl climbed to Drogon’s back and Dany watched horrified as the horse was preparing to throw the strange rider behind.

Dany jumped into Drogon before anything could happen and the horse calmed at feeling his rightfully rider.

“Are you mad?!” Dany tried to scream but she was out of breath and it came out more like a squeal.  Sansa didn’t say nothing and only then she noticed her hands were securely folded over the princess abdomen.  She pulled them away as if touching Sansa burned her ―and perhaps it did, the girl was like burning ice―and grabbed the horse’s reins.

“I just want to get home and I couldn’t stand you asking me the same bloody question all over again. I assumed jumping into the horse would make things moving.”

Sansa spoke ten minutes later, her voice calm and cold as ice. Dany got a little startled, she wasn’t expecting the princess to utter other words but regained her composure quickly.

“I figured out if the kingdom we are going it’s called The North then we should just head towards north. “

“It’s not really called the North―” Dany tightened the grip on her abdomen, a light warning that she was not fond of the princess sass.  “Very well.” Sansa replied, her voice not giving anything away and Dany wished not for the first time to have never come into her rescue.

//

Three hours into her ride Dany thought Sansa’s back was pretty. Surely, the gown was covering it, but she had wide shoulders and she could see the muscles contracting the slightest every time she breathed and―what was she thinking? She must really be hungry now, she tends to think stupid things when she is. Sansa was pretty, of course, but Dany had seen her fair share of pretty girls and Sansa was nothing to be impressed of. So she really shouldn’t be thirsting over a girl’s back.  Especially this annoying girl’s back.

Five hours into the ride and Dany couldn’t take it more. Her pelvis was killing her. She halted the horse to a stop and dismounted, Sansa glaring at her from upwards.

“What are you doing?” She spat. “We need to get to get to my kingdom soon!”

Dany snirted, condescendly. “I have never met a princcess who was in such a hurry to come home. The are always running away from it.”

“You don’t know me at all.”

Dany decided to not keep arguing with her, it was useless and she just wanted to eat.

“I’m very tired, princess.” She managed to say the title as if it was poison. “I know a tavern that is close by.”

“A tavern?!” Sansa looked at her scandalized. For a moment Dany thought she was going to take off in the horse and grabbed the horse reins again.

“Easy, it is not what you are thinking,”

“What I’m thinking is that you are literally going to take us to a place where men can take advantage of us. I refuse.”

Dany’s lips turned upward, amused. “Ah, but this tavern doesn’t have men on it.”

“I refuse to go. There isn’t any Inns we can stay at? Or―” Sansa halted in her words when she realized what had just came out of Dany’s mouth. A wrinkle appeared in her forehead. “A tavern without men you say? That’s absurd, if not impossible.”

Dany’s smile turned bigger. “But it’s true.” She offered a hand to Sansa. The princess took it but not without a reluctant look. Dany tied the horse to a tree and left him some hay to munch in.

The tavern wasn’t too far away. It was a little hard for Sansa to walk through the forest with such heavy gown but besides a few stains of mud and some small torns, they made it to their location.

“Missandei!” Dany greeted her best friend, who was behind the bar.

“Dany!” Missandei greeted with equal ecstasy and then, “What can I do for you?”

“A room for tonight. And a warm meal.” Her eyes lingered on Sansa, who was rooted at the entrance like if she has never had seen a tavern before. Perhaps she hadn’t. Princess were so uptight. “You are such a charmer aren’t you?” her voice was full of mirth.

Dany snorted. “Oh, Lord, not like that. She’s just a princess I’m helping.”

“A princess eh? That’s how you always woo them.” Missandei disappeared behind the kitchen’s door before her best friend could protest, off to prepare the meals. Dany turned to look at the redhead, who was making her way slowly towards her. 

“I need to use the sanitary,”

Dany pointed to a wood door at the back. Sansa went without another word.

She looked around at the tavern, it was almost empty at this hour, which was weird given that woman preferred to go during the night. Perhaps it was the fact that it was a Wednesday.  Dany could only spot another four girls in a table, laughing their asses off.  She only stopped her wandering when Sansa reappeared by her side, looking very pale.

“What is it?” Dany furrowed her brow, worried for the girl.

“Uhm, uh, the stall next to mine, there were two ladies and uhh they,” Sansa’s paleness turned into the color of her hair.  “They were kissing.” She said it like if it was a secret, almost accusatory.

Dany busted out laughing, so loud that even the other clients noticed and glanced at them.

“That’s what women come to do here.”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “So that’s what you meant when you said there won’t be any men,” she glanced at her surroundings again, like a baby deer. “Does it get more concurred than this?”

Dany leaned against her chair, relaxing. “Absolutely. Especially on weekends. On Fridays they do this thing called Karoke night, that consists of someone singing the lyrics of an ol’ good song. It’s very entertaining.”

“That sounds amazing.” Sansa’s eyes were so full of yearning that Dany realized the questions weren’t just out of curiosity.

“Hmm.”

Their meal came quickly after that and they ate in silence. Dany was halfway through her plate when Sansa sneered.

“Why does these girls keep looking at us?” Dany followed the direction of her stare, only to make eye contact with one of the ladies, who blushed and turned to her friends, giggling. Dany gave them a small smile which only made them giggle harder.

“I’m quite popular with the ladies.” She replied, simply.

Sansa made a face, irritated. “Their laughs are annoying.”

Dany snorted. “Look who’s talking about annoying.”

The princess wrinkle deepened. “You are unbearable.”

“And yet you asked for my help.”

“It’s not like I choice to. There weren’t many options.”

Dany came closer to her face. “Then perhaps, you must be kinder with me.”

Sansa grumbled but didn’t say anything else for the next of the dinner.

//

 The next problem came when they went upstairs to spend the night there, Missandei giving Dany a wink before disappearing

“I refuse to share a bed with you!” Sansa was looking at her depreciatively. The bed in question wasn’t too comfortable, made with hay and wood but it was better than sleeping on the ground.

“Look, princess I’m not going to pay another room. We both can sleep in this bed,”

“But I don’t want you to see me in my nightwear!”

Dany raised one eyebrow. Sansa was around twenty years old, princesses were so damn shy.

“And what I am supposed to look at? You don’t have to worry about me, I’m not a man.”

“But you wish women as men do.”  For the way Sansa’s expression became horrified it was clear she was not intending to say those words out loud. Dany stiffened, suddenly feeling fifteen years old again with the need to kiss Yara Greyjoy and not knowing why.  She found her voice a few moments later.

“Yes, I do.” Her voice sounded more sure than she was feeling. “I’m not going to- did I give you any reasons to think I would do anything ill- mannered towards you?”

Sansa looked at her for an agonizing long moment before shaking her head.

“I know I can’t ask you too trust me. But you have to believe in me when I say I would never do anything to harm you.”

“Aye. We shall share the bed then.”  

Dany took off her armor while Sansa went to the bathroom to undress. The metal clanged when it touched the ground and Dany felt a lot lighter. She heard a chuckle and turned her head only to find Sansa in a white nightgown, watching her amused.

“What’s so funny?”

“You are so tiny.”

Dany smiled despite herself but didn’t say anything else. She went to the bed and Sansa followed her, both sleeping with their backs turned to each other.

//

Dany woke up because something wasn’t right. She was very warm and her mouth tasted weird. Not just morning breath weird, it almost tasted like― she opened her eyes only to find the princess all over her, a handful of red hair had found its way on Dany’s mouth, her head resting in her shoulder and one arm loosely draped over her belly.

Well, this was unexpected.

Dany tried to untangle herself from the other princess but she was taller and heavier than her and Dany was still half-sleep. She didn’t have to force to do this at this hour. She poked the girl’s cheek.

It took another three pokes before Sansa lazy opened her eyes.

“Get off me.” Dany said, voice still groggy and when Sansa realized she was practically cuddling the other girl, the princess jumped away from her as if Dany had burned her.

Sansa blushed furiously, her face matching her hair and she didn’t look at Dany for the rest of the day.

Not even when they left the tavern and rode the horse again, this time Sansa behind Dany, wrapping her arms around the knight.

//

Six hours later, Dany could make something in the distance that looked like a castle.

“It’s that your castle?”

Sansa hummed an agreeing sound and it was the most Dany got of her in the past hours.

As they got closer to the main gate, Dany realized why she hadn’t known this kingdom before; Winterfell was supposed to not exist anymore, it was burned to the ashes years ago in a civil war. It shouldn’t exist and yet a grey imposing castle raised between loads of snow, displaying grey flags with wolfs on it.

It took them another hour to get to the gate, the snow impeding them to move more quickly. Dany made a note to self to let Drogon rest for days after this long trip.

“Open the gate!” The guard up there frowned down at Dany.

“Show yourselves!”

Sansa didn’t utter a single word, not even when the blonde turned to look at her, and Dany had no choice but reply.

“Knight Daenerys Targaryen from―” Dany didn’t have a permanent home she was always traveling but she had to say something. “the Enchanted Forest.  And princess Sansa from Winterfell.”

“Princess Sansa? Open the gate immediately!”

The door rumbled and Dany saw herself in the castle, pulling the horse to a halt when the door behind them closed.  They were in a clear space, stained with snow here and there but the ground was mostly walkable.  There were a lot of people around them, carrying with their normal days and Dany realized that this wasn’t exactly a castle. It was more like a big keep. They stopped with their labors to watch the new arrivers.

Dany helped Sansa off her horse and this time the princess didn’t hesitate to take her hand. Dany noticed how pale Sansa was despite her cheeks being red for the cold.

“Are you hungry?” They had breakfast in the tavern but it had been a few hours since then. Maybe Sansa looked ill because she wanted to eat.

Sansa finally turned to look at her, thoughtful. “A little bit, yes.”

Dany didn’t say nothing else and walked the short distance to the back of Drogon’s saddle and rummaged through her traveling bag.  She smiled when she found a perfect bright red apple.

“There you go!” She said before throwing the apple at Sansa who catched it with a shocked expression. The people around them gasped and Dany could feel their eyes burning holes in her head.  

What did they all looked so bewildered, especially the princess? What was wrong? Did they thought she just gave her a poisoned apple?

Before Dany could utter a single word, a lady with hair matching Sansa’s, approached them, looking furious.

“Sansa! We were so worried, you just went away and didn’t tell a soul!  I know we― “

“You know I was going away mother.” Even Dany flinched at Sansa’s hard tone.

“Aye, but I didn’t actually think you were going to do it.” Her eyes finally landed on Dany before widening almost comically. “You managed to find someone.”

Dany wanted to flee, not understanding anything about those people’s customs. Sansa and her mother could very well be speaking gibberish and Dany wouldn’t know the difference.

“I did mother.” Sansa looked at Dany, then down at the apple between her hands and the at Dany again. She smiled, the first time Dany had seen her do it, and gave the Knight a tender stare. “Mother meet my betrothed, Daenerys of House Targaryen.”

Dany passed out.


	2. dux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for the person that commented love ya

Dany passed out.

Well, at least she thinks she did. There’s nothing but pure darkness surrounding her, the loss of consciousness has yet to come and it doesn’t take her long to realize that she never passed out. She just squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she did.

But there’s a difference between wanting and doing. So she opens her eyes when red dots start to pierce through the dark, more confused than she has ever been in her whole life. She finds herself being the center of attention of at least seventy people.  She wants to close them immediately again.

“How did you manage to find someone so quickly?” Sansa’s mother is still bewildered, her mouth hanging open.

There’s and edge to Sansa’s voice that makes Dany squirm under her armor when she replies. “Never underestimate me mother.”

Her mother frowns her lips and seems ready to argue when Dany can’t take it anymore. Her helmet is choking her, the little opening that only manages her to flash her purple eyes is not enough right now, her hair is starting to become slicky with sweat, and she can’t just take it. She takes her helmet off in that way that always makes ladies gasp, she can’t loss grace after all, no matter how little control she has of the situation, at least the sensation of taking a part of her armor off is familiar and that resemble of normalcy is everything she needs right now.

The helmet falls to the ground with a loud thud. She’s pretty sure she heard someone scream and if she hadn’t had the attention of everyone before, she surely has it now. Sansa’s mother’s face seems to go to a lot of expressions; confusion, realization, fear, only to settle into a mask of fury.

“A woman Sansa?!” She’s saying it like she still can’t believe. “Your betrothed is a woman?!”

Sansa has the nerve to chuckle. Dany has never been more scared in her whole life. “I thought you realized it when I said her name.”

“That’s not―” her mother trips over her own words. “There’s a lot of extravagant names out there that I can’t tell the difference anymore. When I saw that it was knight, I assumed we were talking about a man. Knight ladies is not something I think I have seen before.”

Sansa gives her a look over. “Me neither.” She manages to give Dany a look that seems fond and bloody hell she’s a good actress. “But here we are.”

Everyone turns to look at Dany. She’s unsure of what to do, even if she could manage to get words out of her mouth she doesn’t know what she’ll say. She turns to look at Sansa, the only familiar face of this crowd. She should leave, call all of this by what it is, a lie, giddy up and ride Drogon to a place she knows, but Sansa is looking at her with pleading eyes, like if Dany was her last opportunity at something and Dany remembers bitterly how often princesses are sealed into a fate they never choose. She’s a knight after all, and it’s her duty to help her.

Or at least that’s what she tells herself. It sounds better than giving into the princess’ wishes just because she knows how to put on a very good sad face. What kind of woman would that make Dany if she admitted that?

She doesn’t say anything. She just closes the short distance between her and the princess and takes her hand in hers. Or at least she tries. Sansa’s hands are big, expected from someone of her height, and her hand envelopes, no, shallows Dany’s small hand. Her hand almost looks like the one of a child compared to Sansa’s. Dany hates it instantly.

She takes Sansa’s mother hand with her free one and kisses her knuckles. “It’s a pleasure, Lady Stark. I’m amazed to meet the town Sansa grow up and its lovely people.”

Dany goes for pleasant. What else can she do in the eyes of a woman that already hates her?

Lady Stark is polite enough to not bristle from her touch. “Likewise.” She says with a tone that indicates the contrary.  After that, the townsfolk comes to congratulate them, and Dany finds herself shaking more hands than she ever has done in her whole life and smiles so much that her face hurts. Sansa hovers behind her, the same faked expression on her face and Dany leans into her touch because that’s what people that are apparently in love do. At some point a stable girl comes and takes Drogon away, Dany lets her do it because her horse is getting fuzzy and the stables are the best place for him right now.

After an hour where Dany can feel herself melting into the snow with tiredness, Sansa excuses them and tugs Dany along to Gods-know-where. She lets herself be dragged and when Sansa opens a door where Dany can see a bed, she frees herself of the princess grasp and lets her face fall against the bed. It’s so soft, like every princess’ bed should be.

She hears Sansa sit in a chair, and closes her eyes, letting her brain to process everything.

After ten minutes, she finds her voice again. “What the hell did just happen. What the hell. How―”

“You proposed to me.” Sansa’s voice is sharp. Dany turns only to find her looking at the window. How dare she. “I think you are having memory problems because I don’t remember doing anything like that.”

“When you throw the apple at me. It was a marriage proposal. When I caught it, that was my confirmation.”

Dany feels like her head is about to explode.  She takes off the rest of her armor, feeling like it’s choking her and feels a lot better in her lighter clothes.  

“In what world does throwing an apple means a marriage proposal?”

Sansa finally turns to look at her, expression blank. “In ancient Greek history. We have those same customs here in Winterfell.”

Dany would think Sansa was taking her for a fool, but the whole town had gone with it and there was no point on denying that.

“I’m wishing I could read so I could have read a book on Greeks at least.”

“You don’t know how to read?”

“Not everyone is raised a princess.” Dany can’t keep the bite out of her tone. Sansa’s eyes soften. “I could teach if you want.”

“That would be great actually.” Dany smiles and Sansa’s expression seems to grow tender. She almost lets herself distracted by it before some sense comes into her.

“So why are you doing this?”

“Why did you agree?” The princess snaps back.

“Sansa, it’s not time to be like this.” Dany sighs, exasperated. “If you aren’t going to give me answers then nothing stands in the way of me leaving this supposed to be extinct town.”

Sansa, for the first time, appears scared of Dany’s words. And isn’t such a weird view?

The princess sits next to Dany, her broad shoulders brushing with the knight’s.  A resigned expression is set on her eyes, on the way her position is slouching, like if she wants to wrap over herself. It’s the first time she has allowed to show fragility and it makes something to Dany’s heart.

“I was going to marry someone else actually.” Dany raises her eyebrows, surprised, but doesn’t dare to say something. Sansa pursues her lips in disdain and is all she needs to know that this someone else isn’t a good person.  “His name is Joffrey.” She sputters his name as if it was poison. “He’s the heir of the Six Kingdoms. The North is independent, but we do still have an alliance with the King. His father, the king Robert, is good friends with my father as they grew together. The king suggested to my dad that their children should marry to join the houses. Nothing came of it until a year ago, when a raven came; Joffrey proposed. It was all I dreamed and sung of, marrying a handsome prince. Excited, I went to the South with my father but―" Her voice trembles with tears and Dany places an insecure hand on her shoulder. It’s not much but it’s the only thing she can do. “The things that I witnessed there, the atrocities that I lived there is something that will leave me scarred for the rest of my life. The bastard cut my father’s head off in front of me, so I ran. I couldn’t marry that monster anymore. I found my brother Robb on my way here, and he took me back to Winterfell. But only a month passed before a letter from Joffrey arrived, he said he was still waiting for his dear betrothed to come back. I shook in fear because if I denied we could start a war and that’s the last thing we need. My mother suggested that the only way I can reject him without starting a war was to say I was already betrothed to someone else, and although the proposes of the lords from here weren’t lacking, it needed to be someone from another land because how could Joffrey declare a war to an outsider land when the Six Kingdoms aren’t even supposed to exist in first place? He’s an animal but he’s not stupid and the king would never allow putting on risk the secrecy of his kingdom. That’s the only way that we have survived that long.”

“And then you found me.” Dany’s too stunned by her story, she didn’t expect it to be this tragic. She underestimated Sansa.

The princess' lips curl up a little. “And then I found you.”

“Is the North fine with two women marrying?”

“As usual as man and a woman marrying.” Dany feels herself fill with relief. In the world she lived it was as natural as breathing air, a great change from where she was raised. She was glad the North could be a safe place for her. She remembers something and frowns, “Why was your mother so mad that I was a woman then?”

“Oh, it has nothing to do with what you are thinking. She wants grandchildren and since we are two women we aren’t able to―”

“Stop there.” Dany frowns deepens, and she takes her hand off her shoulder. “You don’t think I’m actually going to marry you, do you?”

Sansa stiffens, her face falls.

“I’ll give you anything. Anything. Please, if you don’t do it I will be forced to marry him. Please.”

Dany gets the sensation Sansa isn’t one to plead. She feels guilt sitting at the pit of her stomach and damn her. “And you can’t search for someone else? There’s a lot of girls out there.”

The princess presses her lips together. “It’s not that easy. When I found you, I had already been wandering for a month, searching for the most suitable women, being a princess it’s unacceptable for me to wed a lowborn. I was lost because I departed the guards that were supposed to escort me since they were being a burden, that’s why I asked for your help. It didn’t even cross my mind to marry you. I had already given up, I just wanted to get home. But then you throw that apple at me and it was like if I could breathe again. It had been in front of my face all this time, you have a high title being a knight,” her eyes darken. “And surely, the fact that you are a sight to behold didn’t hurt too. You are the perfect suitor.”

Dany feels heat crawl up her neck at the compliment and damn be all the princesses.

“I’m not a real knight.”

 Confusion pools in Sansa’s eyes. “Huh?”

“A knight needs to be certified by the ruler of a land.  When your mother said she has never seen a knight lady is because there isn’t. Only me. And every time I have tried they just laugh at my face.”

Sansa’s face turn into an expression she can’t identify.  “So you weren’t really obligated to help me and you still did.” She rises before she can say anything and stands before her. The princess’ eyes glimmer with something. “I assume all those rulers were men, I am correct?”

Dany nods and the fire in Sansa’s eyes burns brighter. “It’s hard to find only queens ruling.”

“Men are bloody stupid, always underestimate us.” The princess' lips curl into a sneer. “They can’t even pleasure their own wives and they think they can lead a kingdom.”

She kneels in front of Dany and intertwines their hands together. The knight tries not to jolt at how cold her hands are.

“If you marry me I will make you a knight. A real one.”

“How―“

Sansa squeezes her hands tighter and that lets her know the princess won’t appreciate being interrupted again.

“I’m gonna inherit Winterfell when I marry. I’m going to be queen of the north. I will have the power to name you a knight. We both get what we want.”

Dany gapes. “So, if I marry you I will not only be knight but also queen?”

Sansa smiles, showing all of her teeth. Dany thinks she looks like a shark.

“As long as you be married to me, yes, you will be queen. We will only have to be married for a short while and you will get your title, I won’t take it away from you when we part ways. You have my word.” Sansa kisses her knuckles as if sealing what her lips are saying.

“So we can separate shortly after without consequences?” It looks so easy, Dany thinks, it can’t be real.

“Joffrey won’t want to marry a woman that has been already married and to another woman no less. I would be safe and you would get your title.”

Being a knight, being certified by a court and kneeling while she feels the weight of a sword over her, it’s all Dany ever dreamed of as long as she can remember, she could be a real knight and shut up the mouth of whoever who has wronged her, she would never be questioned if she’s worthy of her work again. This might be the only chance she’ll have in her whole lifetime and it isn’t even going to be hard. She’ll just have to do appearances which really isn’t a burden with how good looking Sansa is, live the luxury life of a queen and she will obtain what she has been fighting for all her life. The answer seems obvious.

Sansa’s pleading eyes might also be a factor considering how much Dany wants to say yes just to take that anguished expression out of her face.

Still, she can’t give herself away that easy, she can’t allow a practical stranger to see so much of her, she can’t show her fragility just like that. It would be a weakness.

“I’ll think about it.”

And yet, Sansa smiles like if Dany had said yes, and the knight thinks that probably she already has.

What did she get herself into?


	3. trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I already mentioned this but English is not my first language and I'm self thaugth (is that the word?lol) so if anyone wants to point grammar or spelling mistakes and explain why are they wrong I would be deeply grateful since they help me to improve my English. Also thank you for your lovely comments, it's what really pushes me to keep writing. I remember when this had like 20 kudos and I thought it was gonna peak there and now it has 70! Beautiful 🤧

Sansa retires from her own chambers with the premise of letting Dany time to herself. She’s grateful about it and she just lays there on the bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking, what I am doing? Until there’s a knock at the door; Sansa sent some maids to bring her a meal. How considerate of her.  She can’t tell what kind of animal the meat belongs but it’s the best she’s ever had.

Yes, Dany thinks, I could get use to be a queen very quick.

The other part, well, is harder.

Dany doesn’t know how she’s gonna sell the “I’m in love with my betrothed” part when she’s kind of scared of Sansa.

After eating, she realizes she doesn’t have her sword with her and suddenly remembers she left it with her horse. Drogon. She needs to check on her horse. She looks at the snow outside, like Sansa was doing before, and thinks that she doesn’t really want to put her armor back on.  She’s too exhausted to be carrying the extra weight of metal.  Dany looks down at herself, at her baggy long sleeved white shirt, brown pants and boots. Her clothes are made of wood and it’s not ideal but at least she won’t die frozen. She doesn’t see any maids on her way out and gets lost twice before she’s stepping outside, snow falling on her face.  She asks a passerby the way to the stables and the girl stammers a little before giving her a proper direction.

It only takes her three steps into the stables when she realizes that she might die frozen. The cold air seems to pierce trough her thin clothes and Dany curses under her breath. Of course a place called Winterfell was going to be bloody cold, she should’ve prepared. But then she remembers that even if Sansa had warmed her about the weather, she doesn’t own any winter clothes. And why would she? It’s always summer in The Enchanted Forest.

By the time she makes to the stables, she’s shaking, and she feels her pants wet where the thick snow reaches them. There’s a wet patch a little over her ankle and she feels like she’s sinking in snow.

She looks around and doesn’t see any horses, instead, a man with long curly black hair is at the center where the snow isn’t as heavy, wielding a wood sword and fighting with the air.

Dany clears her throat and the man jumps, the fake sword making a dull sound when it hits the ground.

“Who are you?” His cheeks tint pink. Dany raises an eyebrow and he seems to remember his modals. “I’m sorry, my lady.” He bows his head. “My name is Jon Snow.”

“A pleasure.” Dany remains still, “I’m Daenerys Targaryen.”

Jon narrows his eyes. “That name seems familiar.”

Dany ignores him, the weather making her irritable. “Would you be so kind to tell me where the stables are exactly?”

“They are right behind.” Jon beams and intertwines his arm with hers. The only reason she doesn’t slip his throat is because he’s warm and that’s all she’s craving in this moment. Instead, she leans into his touch and Jon’s smile grows bigger. “Let me lead the way.”

He drags her through a road that isn’t drowning in snow and the way to get to the stables is more complicated than she initially thought. It takes them four turns before Dany can spot Drogo happily munching in some hay. She retreats her arm away from Jon and runs towards him.

“Drogo!” She says when she’s in front of him and nuzzles his neck. He makes happy neighs. She steps inside the stable and sees her bag in the corner, grabbing it with her left hand. Next thing she sees her sword on its sheath in Drogo’s chair and tries not to curse when the hilt is so cold it almost makes her drop her sword. She, a knight, cannot be seen performing such ungraceful acts. 

 “So, do you come here often?” Jon says from behind the door and Dany almost jumps again, she forgot he was there. Being scared is so unlike her. Bloody winter.

She turns to look at him, not really understanding what he’s asking so she doesn’t reply. Jon, however, doesn’t care and keeps being annoying.

“Is that a sword?”

“Yes.” She looks at the object in question. “My sword.”

Jon eyes are twinkling now. “Why do you have a sword?”

“It’s part of the job.” Dany jokes, rummaging trough her bag. She finds what she’s looking for and looks at it for a moment; a bright red apple, the bloody fruit that got her into this mess. She glares at it for a moment, wanting to make it disappear all the bloody apples in the world but it doesn’t happen so she gives to Drogon who is happy to get more food.

She steps out of the stable when she’s sure Drogon is being taken good care of, to meet Jon’s confused frown and decides to help him a little. “I’m a knight.”

He tilts his head. “A knight? But you are―“He lets the words hanging looking pointedly at her. Dany scoffs. Men are so unbearable.

“Yes, I’m a lady knight.”

“I don’t think I have ever heard of that.”

“But you don’t go out of this castle much do you?” The ashamed look on his face is all she needs for confirmation. “Where I live only women can be knights.” Lie, lie, lie. But who cares if she tells her dream world to this stranger who’s never going to step out of this winterish hell?

“Where are you from?” Jon looks at her skeptically.

Dany takes a moment before replying. “The South.”

His eyebrow raises. “The South? King’s Landing?”

“Eh, not that south.”

“You mean you are from The Outside?” His eyes widen and Dany frowns because that makes it sound like if they are caged living here. A shiver runs down her spine at the idea.

She nods. Jon leans into the door, staring her up and down.  Dany stares back. “If I had known ladies from The Outside were this beautiful, I would have tried to get out sooner.”

Dany would have been mortified by the fact that Jon was trying to court her if she wasn’t so focused in his other words and if she wasn’t freezing.  It really sounds like they are here against their will, Dany thinks.

Suddenly, she feels a long thick cloak over her shoulders, and she melts on its warmth, the heat good welcomed.

“Jon.” She hears Sansa call from behind and her heart leaps out of her chest. Bloody hell.

“Sansa.” Dany watches Jon shallow.

Sansa presses her hands over Dany’s shoulders, and she resists the impulse to press her back against her chest. “You shouldn’t be going out without proper clothes, darling. You might catch a cold and we,” she presses a kiss against Dany’s cheek and the knight tries to not shake. “don’t want that.”

The gasp coming from Jon takes Dany out of her trance. “She’s your betrothed? I knew that her name sounded familiar!”

“Yes.” Sansa retreats her hands to stand next to her and press a hand against Dany’s back. “I would introduce you, but it seems you already know each other.”

“Daenerys is a very pleasant companion.”

“Mhm. My betrothed is quite a delight, isn’t she?”

“Oh dear stop, you are flattering me.” Dany remembers to play her part and gives Sansa what she hopes is a shy smile. She’s not as great actress as the princess.

Sansa laughs, it’s an enjoyable sound, Dany thinks, and locks their hands together. She tries to not jump.

“Arya was looking for you, Jon. You better not leave her waiting, you know how impatient she is.”

Jon nods, still looking at the knight with a enchanted expression and Dany resist the urge to huff. The princess’ eyes bore into Jon until he seems to remember Sansa is there too and with a bow he retires.

Once he’s out of sight, Sansa turns to look at her.

“Don’t ever do that again.” She can’t tell if the irritation in the princess voice is fake or if she’s actually angry.

“Do what?”

“You went out without notice.”

“Am I a prisoner now?” Dany jokes but there’s a deeper meaning behind her words. She doesn’t want to be like this people, calling her lands ridiculous names as ‘the outside’ as if she were a caged beast.

Sansa sneers, she’s pretty good at that, Dany thinks, at looking at her like if she’s stupid.

“Of course not. You can get out whenever you want. But telling me would have been nice. It’s not very convincing not knowing where your betrothed is.”

“You didn’t think I was going to escape did I you?”

The princess presses her lips together. “I don’t know what you think,” she licks her lips before saying her next words, as if she were thinking something. “Dany. For all I know, you could be riding back to your home again.”

Not home, Dany thinks. Never home.

“Are you going to call me like that now? Dany?”

Sansa smiles, clearly amused. “Shouldn’t I have an endearment term for my future wife?” Her face straightens, like if she remembers suddenly she isn’t allowed to have fun. “I heard the lady at the tavern call you like that. It is shorter that your whole name and I thought it would be romantic to have me calling you that.”

“You really know how to woo a lady.” Dany murmurs under her breath, sarcastic.

“What was that?” Sansa perks up at her, but Dany shrugs her off. The princess drops her hand and comes close to her betrothed, hunching over her, and Dany, the ever-fearless mighty knight, steps back until her back hits the stable door.

There aren’t many things that scare Dany, but Sansa Stark is an exception.

“What were you and Jon talking about?”

“Useless chatter, mostly about me being a knight. Nothing that matters.”

Sansa finally backs off, and she feels like if she can breathe again. She takes her hand again and Dany tries not to screech at how cold her hand is.

“You are always warm.” Sansa says, examining their intertwined fingers. “Even in the cold outside, you are still warm.”

“My family did use to say that we had dragon fire inside our veins.” Dany jokes, trying to take that frown out of her face. Sansa seems like she already has a burden to carry, she doesn’t want to be part of it.

“Mhm.” Sansa squeezes her hand as if really weighing her words. “My family can change into werewolves; did you know that?”

This time she can’t contain herself and Dany screeches, she jumps out of Sansa’s reach and considers ride her horse and never look back again until the princess’ laugh floods her ears.

“Oh, gods.” Dany hastily trips over her words. So unlike her. “Did you seriously make a joke? Did I just hear the princess of ice and no smiles crack a joke?” She takes dramatically a hand to her heart. “Am I dreaming?”

Sansa shakes her hand, still laughing and oh, her eyes do that lovely thing where they scrunch up and bloody hell, Dany has always had a weakness for girls like that. 

“You are such a fool. I should make you my buffoon.” Dany doesn’t even have time to be offended because Sansa is taking her hand again, this time gentler and looking at her in a fondly way that the knight finds her snarky remark dying in her throat.

She leads her to her chambers where Dany feels like she can breathe again because of the heat. She doesn’t take the cloak off, still feeling cold and Sansa gestures her to sit in front of her in the same small dinner table she ate earlier, except this time there’s a candle lit and a blue flower in the middle. Dany stifles a laugh, Sansa still doesn’t know how to woo a lady but at least she’s making an effort.

“The flower is pretty.” The knight says and Sansa looks so proud of herself that Dany just want to compliment everything she can think of.

“This one is a blue winter rose. I love their scent...” Sansa starts to explain how they are the only flowers that can grow in the thick snow and dany listens, entranced by how pleased the princess’ face look when she talks about something that makes her happy. Dany nods, thinking how much Sansa seems to like flowers. She makes herself promise she won’t forget this fact about her.

Not long after, the maids come, and a meal is served. Dany doesn’t know what it is, but the food melts when it touches her tongue and she tries very hard to not make pleased sounds. Apparently, she fails terribly.

“You eat like a pig.” The princess says, an annoyed crinkle in her forehead. “Don’t you know how to use silverware?”

“At least im tryin’!” Dany reclaims, mouth full. These things called spoon and fork are new to her but at least she knows how to use a knife and she’s doing the better of it.

 Meanwhile, Sansa seems in the verge of killing her.

“Gods, my mom will send you away as soon as she sees how you eat. We need to fix this.” Without saying any other word, Sansa rises and before she can ask what she’s doing, the princess places her hands in each of her forearms. Dany feels her stomach dropping and jolts.

“Easy.” Sansa says, close to her ear brushing her silver hairs and that only makes her want to jolt more. Still, she manages to keep her composure. The princess guides her arm, teaching her the proper way to cut the chicken, the proper way to grab a spoon and Sansa it’s always so cold, but right now, pressed against Dany’s back, the knight thinks that she could be very well compared to the fires of Maleficent. 

It doesn’t take more than twenty minutes, teaching her the etiquette of the royalty but for Dany It feel like hours. When Sansa finally steps back, she lets out a sigh that she didn’t know she was holding. However, her relief is short relieved when the princess comes close to her face again, so close that Dany can see where the blue meets the gray, her heart thudding in her ears. She hasn’t feel this frightened since she went to Aurora’s tower and saw a dragon.  Is she-

“You have a stain on the cheek.” Her panic is killed like that. Sansa grabs a napkin and wipes the damn stain.

I almost died of a heart attack, Dany thinks, because of a bloody stain.

The princess returns to her seat and Dany feels like she’s breathing in clear air. “Your cheeks are red.” Sansa says, and she doesn’t miss the amusement in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing, coming at her like that.

Dany blinks, impressed. Maybe Sansa knows how to woo a lady after all.

“It’s the wine.” She says, but both know it isn’t.

“Mhm.”

Sansa lets her have the rest of her dinner in peace until the plates are retired and its only now the blue flower between them. The candle has melted on its entirety and the dim lights cast shadows across Sansa’s face that makes her angles look sharper.

“So have you had enough time to think about it?” She’s trying to look relaxed, looking at her fingers but Dany can see the way her left knee bounces in the slightest.

Dany takes time to consider. If she says no, she will have to stay here regardless, pretend like they did with Jon and without getting nothing in exchange.  She already knows she wants it, being a true knight and even a queen for a short while, even if it is of a supposed extinct kingdom, it’s the best chance she will ever have. She cannot decline this.

This is the opportunity of her lifetime.

Still, she looks at out at the window for an insufferable amount of time, only to irritate Sansa.

“My answer is yes.”

Sansa smiles, that fully teeth smile showing her canines that Dany wonders if Sansa wasn’t joking about being a werewolf.

“Very well. Our betrothal party will be celebrated tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count says 6 rn but honestly it could change since I'm still not sure, it probs will have more than that but I won't put it past 10. Thanks for reading.


	4. quatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i broke my finger in a figth, and i cant type with an injured hand so expect a delay in the next update until i get better

In the night, Dany finds her rob in her bag and goes to the bathroom to change until Sansa stops her, frowning

"What do you think you are doing?"

 The knight rivals her frown.  "Getting ready for bed".

The princess’ eyebrows shoot up. "You dont really think−?"

"Think what?"

Sansa sighs “I don’t know about your wild customs, but here is frowned upon to sleep in the same chamber until you marry. It’s mainly to avoid people consummating their wedding before the adequate moment.”

"It’s not like we are going to consummate something here". Dany whispers under her breath and fourtantly, Sansa dosent catch it. "So where I am to sleep?

“A maid is waiting fpr you outside.She’ll lead the way.”  The princess barely spares her a glance. It annoys  her to no end. Dany slowly takes her armour and her bag and its oly when shes three steps away from the door that she realices she’s still wearing Sansa’s cloak. She starts to take it off when she hears the princess’ voice.

"Keep it". Sansa looks at her as if she were some kind of prey. "It suits you."

Dany steps out of the room, cheeks on fire.

//

The chamber where she is lead too looks a lot like Sansa’s but notably smaller. It has a big window with a straight view to  the stables where she can  clearly.see Drogon. She makes a note to herself to thank Sansa later for that.

She goes to bed and takes the cloak off, only to pull it over herself, using it as a blnket.

Dany goes to sleep with an annoying redhead on mind and the faint scent of lemons on her nose.

//

The next morning, there’s a knock at the door, pulling her out of her slumber. A maid with her hands clamped together is behind it.

“My lady.” She lowers her head. Dany narrows her eyes.

“I’m a knight. Not a lady.”

The maid’s nerves increases. “Excuse me, my la−” she catches herself on time. “Shall I call you Ser Danerys?”

Having someone calling her like that, without any hint of amusement, it makes Dany see stars. She’s starting to see why this is going to be worth it at the end.

“Ser Danerys is perfect, thank you.”

The maid sinks in relief. “Ser Danerys, lady Sansa wants you to join her to have breakfeast at the Great Hall.” For the first time, Dany notices the dress in her arms and frowns. She points at it. “I’m not wearing that.”

 “But lady Sansa insisted.” The maid presses, mortified. She seems scared and the knight can’t really blame her, she’s sure Sansa can make the bravest of men shit in their pants.

She conjures her most charming smile, the one that makes ladies drag her to their chambers.

“She wont be pleased, I know. But given I’m her betrothed I can politely guess that I know her better than anyone and trust me when I say she won’t mind if I show in pants or with that dress. She will only care if I’m there or not.” She almost purrs her next words. “That’s what love is about.”

“Dear lord.” The maid sighs. She looks at her as if Dany had just told her the most epic love story. “Of course you are right, Ser Daenerys. “What do I know?” She laughs and the cover her mouth with her hand. “Do you wish aid with your hair?”

“Can you help me brush it?”

It’s not like Dany cant brush her hair for herself, but it feels nice having someone else doing something for her. And if she’s going to live this life of luxury, she better gets used to it the sooner.

She smooths the wrinkles of her shirt, trying to look presentable. When the maid leads her to the the Great Hall,  Dany  didn’t know what was she expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a ennorumous dining room withs impressive amounts of tables and chairs, enough to hold an small army. Only one person is sited in one of the room in the left corner: Sansa.

"Good morning, dear."

Sansa looks up from her dish, a scowl in her forehead. “Good morning.” She greets, voice raspy.

Dany seats the most closer possible, her stomach already growling.

“You aren’t wearing the dress.” The princess’ observes through gritted teeth.

“It was a pretty dress. But I don’t wear dresses.” Dany is more distracted by the food in front of her than the anger radiating off Sansa.

“I know.” Sansa looks at her behind her goblet of wine. “I choose it specifically to highlight your eyes.”

“I don’t think my eyes need highlighting. They stand out by the mere fact of being violet.” Dany cuts a piece of meat and shoves it in her mouth. “Good lord, this is exquisite.”

“I don’t think I have ever seen violet eyes before. They are quite lovely.”

Dany shrug but there’s a faint blush in her cheeks. “It runs in the family.”

The rest of their breakfast is mostly silent, only interrupted by the maid’s gasps watching Dany clean the dishes and ask for more.

“Lord have mercy on us, she has the appetite of a beast.” She hears a maid say after she asked for a fourth dish. Sansa in the other side, looks a second away of murdering her. “Bloody hell, Dany. Can you stop eating like if I had you caged for the last week?” Sansa says in a low voice and Dany thinks that in a sense she has been caged. “Do you always eat this much?”

“Only during breakfast, dear.”  She smiles goofily and it’s a wonder how Sansa doesn’t circle her hands around her neck.

//

After breakfast is done, Sansa leads Dany to her room again.

She raises an eyebrow. “So I can be in your chambers during the daylight and no one will bat an eye but during the night is inappropriate?”

“They don’t think you make that kind of thing during the daylight.”

“Oh but we definitely could.” Dany says and the way Sansa face reddens has her stifling a laugh.

She lies on the bed while Sansa sits in a chair close to the window.

“Why is always so warm here?”

“Because the castle is built over the spring water. That keeps it warm.” She turns to look at her. “You are meeting my family tonight. We need to prepare.”

Dany crosses her arms under her head. “How are we going to say we met? We can’t say the truth.”

“We need to invent something.”

“Oh I know! We can say that you were present when I saved Princess Aurora of that dragon, and that you it was love at first sight.”

“That’s a terrible idea.” Sansa snorts. “Besides my family know I don’t fall in love at first sight.”

Dany makes a face and throws a piece of wool that fell from the pillow at Sansa’s face. “You are no fun.”

Sansa merely blinks. “Your ways of speking are weird at best. I can barely understand half of what you are saying. You speak like Bran.”

“Who’s Bran?”

“My brother.”

“You have siblings?”

“Yes.” The princces’ doesn’t offer  anything else and Dany doesn’t press.

A beat, then. “You really fought with a dragon?”

Dany smiles widely. “It wasn’t a fight. It would surprise you how friendly dragons are. She just wanted to be petted.”

“Do you expect me to believe that?” Sansa says sarcastically but there’s a glint of curiousity behind her eyes.

It’s going to be a long afternoon, Dany thinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this so short, i always try to make chapters around 2k words at least but with my fractured finger this is all i could write


	5. sanq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back and im better! My finger dosent have that thing that makes me look like a robot anymore!

Sansa doesn’t seem to believe any of Dany’s stories as much as she believes that Dany’s is charming, which is equal to zero. Still, she gapes at her and listens quietly to all of her histories, only scoffing when the knight says something that she considers truly unrealistic.

“So you are telling me that dragons can speak?”

“Not all dragons! Only her because she was a human that was cursed and got trapped into her beast form.”

“And Maleficent was her name?

Dany nods.

“You have a great imagination.”

“It’s not―“ Dany sighs, she isn’t here to  convince Sansa so she lets it go. “Fine, so how are we going to tell your family that we are in love?”

 The princess gives her a puzzled glance. “You keep talking about love as it is an important thing when it comes to marriage.”

That throws the knight off. A frown settles on her face. “It isn’t?” she asks, almost afraid of the answer.

“I don’t know why it is so important to you, might be The Outside customs but here marriages are rarely made out of love. It’s  more of a convenience between the two parts than anything else, to seal alliances or in my case,” her eyes darkens. “to stop a war.”

To Dany, who has been living almost all her life between lost shoes, true love kisses, and lost voices, where love is the ultimate powerful force, this is the worst she has ever heard.

She gapes at Sansa as if the princess had lost her mind.  She fumbles with her words, she has too much to say but finds herself unable to from any coherent thought and at last she just manages a chortled, “But isn’t love all we have?”

Sansa looks at her with a blank stare for what it feels the longest time and she struggles to not squirm under the weight of her glance.

“I think telling my family how we really met isn’t a terrible idea after all.”

Dany blinks, fully aware of how Sansa is ignoring her question, but she lets it go because once again, she reminds herself, she isn’t here to convince. Perhaps convince anyone else but not the princess. 

“So are we going to tell them you got stuck in a bear trap?”

Her cheeks tint a light pink. “It is humiliating but I think telling them the true would be easier, that way we won’t have to remember anything.”

Dany nods. “When is our celebration starting?”

“In three more hours.” She drags her eyes to her dirty pants and wrinkled shirt, her face set in that expression that makes Dany thinks that she’s judging her. And she is. “When was the last time you took a bath?”

Dany looks down at her own dirty nails. They are long and are starting to look as the same as that Ogre she once met while traveling to Far Far away.

“Uh―two weeks ago?” At the redhead’s horrified glance, she feels the need to defend herself. “It’s not easy to take a bath when you are in the road!”

“I’m fetching my maids right now to give you a bath.” Sansa says between gritted teeth. “I’m won’t be known for marrying The Reek.”

“The Reek? I do not reek!” But Sansa is already halfway to the door and she has to admit that all the sweat drying on her skin isn’t exactly pleasant.

She returns only a minute later. “The bath is ready.”

Dany arches an eyebrow. “That was fast.”

“I might had it waiting for you already.” Sansa looks so proud of herself, that Dany doesn’t fight her on that. “The maid is outside.” The princess takes a step towards her, unsure, and leaves a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you in a while my dear.”

//

The bath isn’t terrible. Before this, mostl of her baths had consisted of diving in a lake where the water was clean enough and trying to remove the dirt off her hair and skin. Now she is sitting in what she can only describe as a huge bucket, naked, as two maids scrub her skin and pour water over her with a tiny bucket. They have to change the water three times because Dany is too dirty and with her appetite this morning and now this, she thinks the maids are already planning her death.

They give her the softest towel her skin has ever had the grace to touch but when she sees what is laid in her bed for her to wear, she refuses instantly.

“I won’t wear that.” She points to dress.

The maid pales. “But Lady Sansa―”

Dany pinches her nose, frustrated. She needs to set things right and she needs to do it now.

“Bring my betrothed to my chamber. I want a word with her.”

Both maids seem ready to protest but a sharp glance from Dany has them dazing out of the door.

Five minutes later the princess is standing before her, a stubborn line set in her jaw. She seems ready to scream at her but when her eyes finally met Dany’s she stops dead in her tracks.

She doesn’t miss the way Sansa’s eyes drag slowly through her naked collarbone, then her neck and final, her face. She clears her throat and the princess jolts, blinking quickly.

“What is that that I hear that you won’t wear that dress?”

Dany doesn’t reply. Instead, she stares back at Sansa, with her chin raised.

“Leave us.” The maids go after the princess’ command and Dany only dares to speak when the door has closed behind them.

“Why don’t you want to wear it? It’s a special occasion, you need to wear it.”  She is standing in a safe distance away from Dany and the knight notices with amusement that the princess is uncomfortable because of her lack of clothes.  She wants to point it out but there’s a more pressing matter than make Sansa blush.

“Have I ever disrespected you?” She starts.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Answer me, have I ever disrespected you?”

Sansa frowns. “No, you haven’t.”

“Then why are you disrespecting me?”

“What―?”

Dany points at the dress. “Every time you ask me to use a dress you are disrespecting me. I don’t like them, I don’t wear them, I don’t want to wear them. I’m Daenerys Targaryen and my choose of clothes is part of what I am. You cannot take that away from me, is utterly disrespectful.”

Sansa stares and Dany feels exposed in every sense of the word, standing in the middle of the room with only a towel and her fury to protect her from the princess’ stare.

“I see.” She says and a regretful expression sets on her face. “Forgive me, Dany, for mistreating you. I am truly sorry and it won’t happen again.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Dany sits in the bed, a small victory on her heart. “Now can you please fetch someone for my clothes?”

Sansa pursues her lips. “They reek.”

“Then what am I going to wear?”

The princess frowns until her eyes lit up. “There this vault, there’s all kind of things there. I’m sure I can find something for you there.”

Without any other word, the princess rushes through the door.  Dany waits for her patiently and when her hair is almost dry again, Sansa bursts through the door, a bundle of clothes in her arms.

“It was hard to find men’s clothes that were your size.” Her cheeks are red and she seems out of breath. “I think they will suit you.”

It’s pretty similar to what Dany wears, three pairs of pants in dark colors and long sleeved white shirts.

“And here it is some undergarments.” She shoves the clothes in her direction. “Come to my chambers when you are ready.”

Dany changes, relieved to be in clean clothes again and a maid comes to brush her hair.

//

Sansa is wearing a blue gown, almost the same color as a Winter Rose, that makes the blue more than the green in her eyes stand out. An intricate design of a flower and a wolf is sewed at the front, making the gown more pleasant to the eye.

She looks beautiful, standing in front of a mirror with the dim light of the candles, her fingers working swiftly through her hair. Dany is so busy remembering how to breathe again that she forgets to announce her presence.

Unfourtnaly, the princess notices her only a few seconds later and gasps, her hands failing to the sides. The braid gets ruined as the only thing supporting it was the princess’ hands that now fall at her side.

Dany jumps in and takes what is remaining of the braid into her hands. “Allow me. I’m good at this.”

“Are you ready?” Sansa looks at her trough the mirror.

“Ready to pretend that we are in love? Yes, I’m ready.”

“We don’t have to pretend that we are in love.” She huffs. “Just be polite with me. You can act fond if you want but is not a requirement.”

“Why are you so cold hearted? I will act as much as in love as I want with my betrothed.”

“Fine. Don’t expect the same in return.”

“I would never.” She smiles and that makes Sansa smiles too.

She finishes it quickly and considers another victory when Sansa looks at the mirror, impressed.

“I didn’t though you would be good at braiding.”

She arches an eyebrow. “And why not?”

“Because of your,” she makes a gesture towards her hair and Dany is about to protest when a maid calls the door.

“Lady Sansa, Ser Daenerys, I’m here to fetch you to the Great Hall.”

“You made the maids call you Ser?” Sansa whispers and Dany’s reply is just a smirk. 

The princess licks her lips. “Good, I wouldn’t expect anything less from by betrothed.”

Dany is about to exit the chambers with a grin when Sansa calls out. “Wait, there’s a reason I wanted to see you before going to the celebration.”

Dany notices something on her hands. “I found it in the vault, and I thought you might like it. “

She gives it to her and Dany discovers it’s a navy blue jacket, with the shoulders squared and q a small emblem embraided at the left side of the head of a dragon.  She puts it on immediately, pleasantly surprised to find that it smells like lemons too.

“Thank you.”

Sansa smile in way that feels sincere. “The best for my betrothed only.”

//

The Great Hall looks very different with people, Dany thinks. Filled to the brim, it seems to barely be containing all the amounts of drunk men, giggling ladies and scrappy children.

They get announced when they arrive, hand in hand and the townsfolk erupts in cheers. Some people try to make their way over them but Sansa quickly leads her to the table where they had breakfast earlier, and Dany can only recognize Jon and Lady Stark out of the five heads turned to her.

Sansa seats in front of her besides her mother and Jon, while the knight is left to be seated between two children with dark hair. The girl, who couldn’t be older than nine, beams when she notices Dany.

“Your hair!” She smiles and flashes a smile with chipped teeth. She reaches to touch her silver hair where it barely reaches her shoulders. “It’s so short! I didn’t know ladies could have short hair!”

“Ladies can do everything they want,”

The child looks at Dany as if she had just hung the moon and stars for her. Her eyes sparkle with something Dany knows too well; hope.

“Are you really a knight?”

“Yes.”

“I want to be a knight when I grow up!”

“Arya, that’s enough.” Lady Stark scoffs but she doesn’t have the usual edge around her expression. Dany finds herself suddenly yearning for the touch of a mother. “Sansa needs to introduce us her betrothed first.”

In cue, Sansa takes her hand across the table. Once again, Dany does her best to not react at how cold they are. “Family, I present you my betrothed, Ser Daenerys of House Targaryen.” A glint of mischief burns in the princess eyes. “Or how I prefer to call her, Dany.”

“She’s not your type.” For the first time Dany notices the young men seated next to Jon. There’s something strange in his face, two black squares hang on his nose covering the eyes, being held by something that is attached to the squares, being held by his ears. It makes him look weird.

“I beg your pardon?” Dany looks at the boy, confused. He chuckles, gesturing with his hands.

“We have only been a few minutes in each other’s presence but I already know that you are not the type of woman my sister would have picked as a wife.”

Dany’s eyes narrow. Sansa bristles at him and takes her hand away to point at him. “And what is ... how did you call it...my type, dear brother?”

“Not someone silly and goofy like this one.”

The princess pinches her nose and Dany feels like an outsider, in every sense of the word.

“I don’t even know what those words mean, Bran. “

Bran sighs, agonizingly slow, as if everything around him is just too boring. “Margaery Ty―“Sansa glares at him before he can finish. It’s a very scary look so the boy stops dead on his tracks, suddenly focusing on his globet of wine. However, Dany’s curiosity is piqued, but she can feel the awkwardness radiate off Sansa, so she decided not to press.

Sansa presents her the rest of the family, Arya, the child that plays with wooden swords, Rickon, a little boy that looks more like a fluffy bear and rubs his eyes as if trying to scare away sleep, Bran with the thing he calls “glasses” and speaks in a way that not even Dany can understand his words. There’s also Jon who is the only one that shares Arya’s hair shade and who knocks off is glovet of wine in his hassle to pass Dany a fork.

“And I have one more brother. His name is Robb, but he doesn’t live with us,” Her eyes are soft in  a way that makes the knight wish her family wasn’t such a disappointment.  “You shall meet him when the time comes.”

The party is easy. Dany pulls at the collar of her jacket, and drinks and drinks and drinks. And Sansa is beside her the whole night. They tell them how they met and Lady stark who has already drank more than Dany finds it very funny, cheeks red and eyes scrunched up in laughter. “Daenerys, you may call me Caitlyn. We are going to be family very soon,”

Family. It feels like a lie and Dany remembers bitterly that it is one.

//

The party was a success, as much as Dany could tell. Everyone seemed to believe the, and now she’s ready to go under her furs and sleep until noon of the next day, when there’s a knock at the door.

“Yes?” She calls out thinking is one of the maidens, but when the door pushes open is Sansa who’s standing behind it.

“Dany,” She says, quiet and calm.

“Hey.”

“Hey?” The princess frowns but shakes her slightly as if deciding it’s not worthy asking for. “I wanted to thank you, for tonight. I should have never doubted you.”

Dany takes a step closer. “It’s my duty to help after all.” Another step. “And it’s not like I’m not getting something in exchange,”

“Yes. But I still wanted to thank you. My family approves you.”

She cocks an eyebrow. “They told you that?”

“I saw it. You are Arya’s hero already and Mother is warning up to you.”

“Because she was drunk.”

Sansa laughs at that and Dany feels something pull at her heart. “Yes, but still.”

“What is expected for tomorrow?”

“I’ll let you know in the morning. “ She licks her lips and Dany is distracted by the action. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” The knight repeats but her eyes are focused on the princess’ lips. Neither of them move.  

And maybe it is the wine. The reason why Sansa’s cheeks are flushed and Dany can’t stop looking at her. Sansa doesn’t look very scary up this close, where she can see the freckles and notice the space between each one of her eyelashes. It should be, Dany thinks, because she’s now thinking how plump Sansa’s lips are and how it would feel to kiss them, just once, to press her lips against hers and―

“Goodnight.” Sansa repeats and this time she’s gone.

Dany blinks, looking at the door closing and puts a hand over her face, groaning.

She’s never drinking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never work as a cashier worst work ever omg.....also i went like in a hitaus but that's not happening again, i was just trying to jumble some stuff and stop ghosting my friends and i was more focused in other fandoms sjdnkj, I'll try to update every week now.  
> also it has been an eternity but last chapter was in spanish and i figured out it was bc google browser does this annoying thing where it translates the page to the language you have set your laptop on and i think that happened. I never write my histories in spanish first, just words i dont know.


	6. sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still trying to find a balance between uni and work and its so stressfull being gay whew the repressed feelings chile anyways i promise once im on vacation (midd december) i will write everything i can

They fall in sort of a routine. Every morning Sansa comes to knock at her door and after they have breakfast ―where the cooks swear the knight is going to be the end of them all― she takes her outside, her arm hooking with Dany’s. She says is too keep appearances, but Dany wants to think that the smile on the princess face when she makes a silly comment on propose, isn’t just there because it has to be. 

They met with a lot of people that Dany makes an effort to remember their names because Sansa says it’s important and after that, they dine together. Sansa says is only because this is how courtship goes and that she has better things to do, but then again there’s no denying in the faint red of her cheeks or the delight of her eyes when Dany bribes Arya with sword lesions in exchange of getting a Winter Rose. She tucks the rose carefully behind her ear for the rest of the dinner and Dany heart clenches in a way she doesn’t want to think about.

Their dinners are her favorite part of the day and if Missandei was here she would call them a ‘date’. Dany doesn’t quite remember what that word meant but she’s sure them seated across each other with goblets of wine and silly smiles fits pretty well with the description.

It’s only after two weeks of their routine, that Dany starts to grow restless, her body missing the warm of the sun high at the sky, her eyes hollow, and Sansa notices and says;

“We are done meeting people now.”

“Ah.”

The princess takes her hand. Dany had been getting better at getting used at the cold touch. “Wouldn’t you like to teach the children sword lessons?”

Dany blinks. “Isn’t that Jon’s job?”

 “He teaches the boys, yes. But I know more than one little girl that would like to learn how to fight.” Her eyes soften. “I have seen you with Arya. You seem to know what you are doing.”

Dany’s nose scrunches up. “I don’t like children.”

Sansa’s eyes narrow. “Really.” She says with a dry tone and the knight feels the need to explain herself.

“Arya is―” She thinks of a word to define the bright child burning with excitement every time Dany as much flashes her sword. “Different.” She settles.

“Still, I think you need to get something to do and I will be busy. You need to get familiar with the land and the people of it.”

“I have been meeting every family for the past week!” She even was forced to go to some family having ‘Glove’ as last name. She doesn’t really understand the laws of this land, having to be polite with everyone. Sansa says that the townsfolk need to like you as a ruler and Dany can’t grasp that since where she comes from everything a ruler does is take and take and take.

The princess sighs. “Just give it a try.”

Dany watches Sansa quietly. If she didn’t know better, she would think Sansa was worried.

But no, she realizes, the princess isn’t worried about her, she is worried she might leave.

She exhales a final sight. There isn’t much to do anyways. “I’ll teach them.”

Sansa smirks.

//

Children are loud and nosy. Dany wasn’t expecting a lot of pupils, but she later finds out that Sansa wasn’t lying when she said there was more than one girl that would like to learn the arts of fighting with a sword.

She stands before a crow of ten children, Arya flashing her toothless smile from the middle and she nearly faints at the vision. She looks back at Drogon happily munching on his hay and works up the nerve to speak.

“Good evening children.”

“Good evening Sir Daenerys.” A choir of high-pitched voices replies, and she feels easier on her feet. The children look... curious. There isn’t a trace of judgment on their little faces, just wonder and awe at this silver haired woman who claims to be knight.

She can do this.

So she does. She commands the grubby dirty kids, puts wooden swords in chubby hands and ignores the snickers of ignorant people and Arya makes it a little better.  

She still doesn’t like children and doesn’t understand why these girls would want to learn how to fight when they can’t even wipe the snout off their faces by themselves but their excitement reminds her of herself at their age, when everything was possible and it does make her day a little less miserable.

Before she knows it, she is looking forward to the lessons although she will never admit that out loud to the princess, who just watches her with a knowingly smile and of course _, of course,_ is there something Sansa doesn’t know?

To add to her dismay, the children grow fond of her and after one day where Arya threw herself at Dany’s legs after the lesson was over, the children always make effusive goodbyes and Dany does her best to dodge their hugs and sloppy kisses.  It is one day after a week of teaching them, that a girl breaks to sobs when Dany refuses to pick her up at the end of the practice.

“Dany, carry her.” Sansa comes sometimes to watch her from above, and that’s usually the highlight of her day, watching the princess hoovering with a curious expression and she moves more swiftly at that, wields her sword steadier because she’s a knight and she’s never gonna pass up the chance of impressing girls with her fighting skills. (Even if it is her fake betrothed who she has to impress). But today she is not thrilled about Sansa showing up because she’s not helping her case.

“No.”

“Daenerys.” Sansa’s lips are set on a firm line.

“No.” The child in question has thrown herself on the ground now, twisting and wailing.

“Dany.” The princess tone grows impatient.

“I’m not going to get snout and dirt all over me just because you tell me to.” She shakes her head. “That child isn’t coming any closer to my clothes.”

“Says The Reek.” Sansa murmurs and Dany wants to protest but she also can’t because she hasn’t taken a bath in a week now. But that really isn’t her fault when she has no new clothes to change in is it.

The child is hitting the ground with her fists and Dany watches as Sansa bends over and picks her up. The girl stops screaming bloody murder and blinks up at the princess.

“What’s your name little one?”

The child shrugs.

“Rhaella.” Dany answers for her because she’s a good teacher and she has memorized all the children names by now.

“Oh, that’s a pretty name.” The princess speaks in a high-pitched voice. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”

She bumps the girl nose and Rhaella laughs. The girl looks even tinier enveloped in Sansa’s arms. Almost like a giant carrying an imp.

She’s too distracted by the sight of Sansa with a child that she doesn’t notice when the princess steps forward and leaves, _dumps,_ the girl in Dany’s arms. She holds her in a jerk reaction and looks up at the princess’ unimpressed stare, fury clouding her eyes.

“Are you mad? I could have dropped her!”

“You wouldn’t.” Sansa says in a dry tone, looking amused at this whole thing.

Rhaella screams happily, and Dany looks down only to confirm her worst fear; snot. All over Rhaella’s face and she screams happily again when Dany’s eyes catch hers before turning red and hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

The knight feels the wetness of tears and snot on her bare skin and it takes all her willpower to keep holding Rhaella.

“Oh, she’s shy.” Sansa muses and _how dare she. How dare she―_

“Rhaella!” The mother of the girl shows up at least and Rhaella wriggles in Dany’s grasp, trying to escape and the knight is happy to obey. She sets her down and the children runs to hug her mother’s legs.

“Princess Sansa, Sir Daenerys.” The woman bows her head at them and Rhaella does the same although a lot more clumsily.

Sansa nods curtly and Dany gives a little wave.

“I apologize for arriving late, but we ran out of food in the kitchens and I had to go to the storehouse, which took a lot longer than I expected.” The woman frowns and Dany suddenly recognizes her as one of the kitchen maids. “It’s weird, we never ran out of food so quickly before.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Sansa’s eyes cut daggers through Dany’s face.

“Thank you for taking care of Rhaella.” The woman continues and her eyes get softer. “You will be good mothers one day.”

Dany feels her stomach drop and Sansa looks taken aback.

“I do not― we don’t― I don’t like children.” She manages to say at least. And she realizes a moment later that was a very dumb thing to say when she’s teaching lessons to well, children. The woman looks confused and Dany tries to amend by saying “We can’t have children anyways.”

The woman’s brow furrows as opposed as Dany was expecting. “You can’t?” She asks unsure as if Dany had just told her the sky is purple and the knight is left to look at Sansa.

The princess has her arms resting flatly at her side but her expression is wary now, her eyes flickering to Dany. “We can.”

Dany gapes, and it’s only after the woman and her child leaves that Sansa reads the question on her face and says. “Magic.” Dany comes to a halt and Sansa turns exasperated. “Why do you look so surprised? Don’t you come from a land where ogres and talking dragons are real?”

“So you do listen to my stories.” Dany has never considerate herself to be very talkative but Sansa is quieter than anyone she has met before so she fills the silence with stories of her adventures just so she can get a reaction out of that stony expression the princess wears around.

Predictably, Sansa rolls her eyes. “You are as dense as a rock.” She takes her hand and tugs her forward. “Come, I have something for you.”

The child in Dany jumps at the mention of what sounds like a present  but she manages to keep a neutral expression while she lets Sansa lead her.

Left, crossing a questionable bridge, left, right, stairs, turning on a corner and more stairs and they are finally high in a tower, in front of a door Dany as never seen before.  They seem to be the only people here and the door creaks as the princess pushes it open.

It’s a tiny room with old furniture but is very clean, with a big window that gives a view to the stables. Dany thinks she could come here and curl up on the window, watching Drogon for hours and hours.

She hears a noise and realizes that Sansa has let go of her hand, rumbling through what it looks like a blue box. She carries the box and drops it on the tiny round table at the center.

She taps the box and turns to the knight with a blank expression. “For you.”

Dany steps closer and opens the box quickly only to be met with a handful of―

“Clothes?”

Sansa huffs. “Not just clothes. I made them.” She adds hastily; “For you.”

The excitement comes back at full force and she takes out piece by piece, examining it them slowly.

Shirts, pants, (even a vest! A vest!), wollen stockings, everything she wears but softer. A blue navy jacket which looks a lot like the one she wore to the celebrate their bethroding but this one has something different, something she doesn’t notice until she brings it closer to her eyes: a red dragon with three heads, embroided at the left side on the chest, so good detailed that Dany can even see their eyes narrowed.

She looks up at Sansa and doesn’t have to ask. “You seem to like dragons a lot. I thought...” she looks suddenly shy now, her cheeks reddening, “I thought you would appreciate it.”

“I love it.” Dany sighs and Sansa’s face matches her hair. “Although why three heads?”

“Because of the Lernaean Hydra.”

“The what?”

“You know, the legend with the dragon of three heads. For every head she had cut off, she would grow another two.”

The knight shakes her head. “I have never heard of that.”

Sansa looks at Dany as if she’s the one with the three heads instrad. “So you do come from a land with talking dragons but have never heard of the Lernaean Hydra? Unbelievable.”

“My land might sound like something unreal but at least we know when someone is proposing!”

Sansa huffs indignantly but doesn’t say anything else. She looks at the window and Dany takes that as a clue to keep looking at the clothes.

When she sees a robe, she has to ask again.

“I know you don’t wear gowns. But I figured you would need night clothes too and a robe is more comfortable than your undergarments to sleep in.” Dany runs her hands trough the soft silk and can’t protest.

After ten minutes of looking at the clothes she thinks she’s done when she spots something at the bottom of the box.  It’s a surcoat, she realizes when she takes it out, and it has something embroided.

She can’t tell what it is at first and examines it over and over until she can make out a  shape; is a wolf but with a dragon’s tongue and is spitting fire, encircled by its tail and a dragon’s tail.

“A wolf?”

“And a dragon.” The princess steps closer. “The wolf is our family’s symbol and I know you don’t wear sigils on your surcoat, but you will be part of this kingdom now.” She is right, Dany has never wore a sigil before because she didn’t have a kingdom to belong to. The reminder makes her stomach churn. “And I thought you might like something from you too, so I mixed it with a dragon.”

“Like a chimera.” She whispers softly. Belonging, Dany thinks. She doesn’t know how to belong.

“Like a chimera.” The knight is kinda half expecting for Sansa to ask what that is but the princess only nods although her expression looks like she doesn’t know what Dany is talking about.

“So did you like them?” Her stare is blank but her voice has a shyness that betrays her.

“Like them? I loved them, Sansa. A thousand winter roses wouldn’t be able to express how grateful I feel.”

“I don’t think you can get a thousand winter roses.” The princess looks totally pleased with herself, her cheeks red.

“I could do it for you.” Dany winks and Sansa arches an eyebrow, but her cheeks get redder.

She doesn’t say anything else and Dany grows restless with the silence. “So you spend time up here sewing them?”

“Aye.”

“You are very good at sewing. I have been to countless lands and I have never found such a  good sewer like you. You are very talented, you should be proud of yourself.”

“I have always been good at sewing,” She sighs and murmurs bitterly, “Perfect little girl grown into the not so perfect little woman.”

“I wouldn’t call you little.” Dany says, because the air is suddenly tense now but instead of rolling her eyes, Sansa only looks at her tired.  “Uh.” She rubs her neck and suddenly remembers the dirtiness there. “I want to take a bath.”

 _That_ does make the corner of the princess’ lips pull a little. “About damn time.”

//

Drogon is sad.  She can tell that much when she goes to check on him, the way he whines when she rubs his snout, his downcast posture. It’s not to hard to imagine why; he has been kept caged for too long and he is not used to it. They were always going from one place to another, never staying for long periods of time. Dany takes him out in short rides almost everyday but Drogon is not meant for the thick snow, not used to this coldness and he gets tired very quickly which ends up in more reclusion. She can feel his longing for the outside as much as she feels the lack of warmth on her skin.

“Come on, eat something.” He refuses and Dany drops the apple exasperated. She doesn’t know what to do.

Except... she is sure a ride under the sun is all Drogon will need to feel better.  She just needs to get out of here for a little while and is not impossible; Sansa is busy with something she called “debriefing” at the Great Hall, she just needs to convince the guards to let her outside. After all she isn’t a prisoner is she?

She arrives at the front of the wall, her hand on Drogon’s rein. She can feel him perking up as they reach the exist and the shaking on her steps falters.

“Ser Daenerys.” The boy guarding the door blinks up at her. Most people don’t speak to her, they just stare in awe or curiosity, mumbling to themselves and it feels weird talking to another person that isn’t a Stark or the kitchen maids. (She really needs to go outside.)

“I wish to go outside.” She goes for commanding because she has seen how Sansa handles lords around, how she orders instead of asking and she tries widening her shoulder to remark her position.

As expected, the guard looks at her as if she just told him to jump off the wall. “Go out?”

“Aye.”

“No one is allowed to go outside, Sir.” The boy’s skinny, with arms that look too long for his torso and his hunched posture. Dany could take him out in a minute but that wouldn’t be very graceful, and it would get her in trouble. Diplomatic, Sansa had said; As a ruler you will always have to try to be diplomatic. With that words on mind, she speaks,

“Not even the princess?

The boy stutters. “It’s different for the royalty.”

“And I am not royalty?” Dany bites back. It works just as she was expecting, she sees the boy blinking as if he were a new born deer.

“I apologize Ser, it wasn’t my attention to undermine you.” The guards looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Dany just gives him a blank stare. “I’ll open the gate for you!”

He flees and Dany can’t be mad about it because a few seconds later, the gate is being pushed open and she can’t wait for the sun to touch her skin, to see green instead of white. She mounts Drogon and rides south.

//

She didn’t mean to ride for too long. It was just going to be for an hour or two, just for Drogon to be happy again, just before Sansa noticed her absence. But she got too distracted with the smell of the forests, the sound of hooves against the soil instead of snow and the undeniable sun burning brighter at its highest point, kissing her skin.

She’s event thinking that if she rides fast enough, she can go and visit Missandei when she realizes the sky is dark now, stars decorating it and her planned short ride turned longer than expected.

Oh no.

She tries to go back, but for some reason she doesn’t remembers the turns she made, can recognize the path she went down and after an hour of wandering for what it feel like riding in circles, she hears a growl.

She jumps off Drogon and draws her sword, standing protectively in front of him.

The growl sounds closer and heavy steps can be heard, one Dany recognizes as a beast’s.

She holds her sword tighter, presses her body forward ready to attack and-

Sansa steps into her vison, at the top of a big white wolf. The knight almost drops her sword.

“Princess.”  She feels like an ant at her stare.

“You.” Sansa growls and Dany isn’t sure to whom belonged the earlier growls anymore. The princess jumps off the wolf too, standing beside it and rubs its fur. Her face is red, hair frizzled, and an expression of righteousness furiousness set at her face.

The knight presses the urge to step back.

“You.” She repeats and betrayals flashes in her eyes. “Are you running away now?!”

Dany retreats her sword, trying for calm. “I went for a ride. I wasn’t trying to run away.”

Calm doesn’t work because the princess only seems madder. “A note would have been nice.” The wolfs flashes its fangs and Dany shallows. She feels very much like a prey. “You left without saying nothing, what was I supposed to think?”

“I wouldn’t just leave, we have an agreement that matters―“

“But I don’t know that do I? I don’t even know you! What can I expect from you?”

Her words hurt. Strung a nerve that fuels the anger to say; “You can at least trust on me! Did you really think I would just left as if getting to be a knight is not important me?”

The princess lets out a frustrated sound. “I don’t know what to think! Why didn’t you just tell me you were going Beyond The Wall?”

“Because you all act like if you are caged inside! Be honest, would you have said yes if I had asked you?”

Sansa presses her lips together. “I don’t know.”

Dany sighs. “This is what I’m talking about. You can’t expect me to be locked away in Winterfell. Drogon needs the sun, I miss the sun. I need to go out,”

“I would give you the bloody sun if I could.” Sansa whispers under her breath.  “We are not locked away Daenerys. I am telling you, once again, it’s for our protection. How can someone attack us if they don’t know we exist?”

“I understand why but I can’t be like them, like you.” She licks her lips. “For all the time we are going to keep up this pretense you can’t expect me to be always at Winterfell. I have friends, I have―“ She thinks of how much she misses Missandei and wants to cry. “Please.”

And Dany doesn’t know much about Sansa, but she knows she isn’t irrational. The princess scratches behind the wolf’s ears and the wolf curls up on a ball, not looking as intimidating as before.

“I see.” Sansa says and her eyes are just the same way as when Dany bring her a Winter Rose. “It was inconsiderate of me to not think of that before. I’m sure we can make an arrangement.”

Dany exhales, feeling lighter. “Thank you.”

The princess just hums, leaning her weight against the wolf.

Dany can’t help ask, “Is it yours?”

“Aye. She’s called Lady.”

Of course, _of course,_ Sansa has a wolf called Lady. The knight snorts and both wolf and princess turn to look at her. “Something to say?”

“I just can’t believe you have a wolf as a pet, that’s all.”

“Pet.” Sansa repeats, tasting her word in her mouth. “She’s more like a friend.”

She hugs the wolf closer before kissing her fur and giving her a pat on the loin that makes Lady jump off and disappear in the distance but not before growling at Dany.

Dany gapes. “You send her away?”

“She likes to explore.” There’s amusement in Sansa’s eyes before a frown sets on her face. “Although she didn’t seem to like you. And she likes everyone.”

“Oh you really know how to make me feel special.”

The princess shakes her head. “Stop being a buffoon. I didn’t only come here to yell at you; we have more pressing matters.”

“As?”

“We need to marry now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the chapters numbers to french bc im being forced to learn that language and thougth it migth help


End file.
